


Roommates

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Flash Fiction, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Room, Tropes, Trubelind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: Short Trubel x Adalind Roommates/College AU fictions based on prompts from femslash100 @ LJ.





	1. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trubel’s new roommate is far from normal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drabble Cycle Round 13 - Sharing a ~~Bed~~ Room](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1989002.html) over @ [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) on LJ.

Trubel isn't expecting much from her roommate, except that if it could be helped at all, she’d like to have a normal one.  
  
And the blond girl sitting in front of the ancient-looking vanity mirror, does not only miss normal by a mile, but has also taken weirdly disgusting to a whole new level.  
  
“Oh, hi!” her new roommate smiles, spotting her on the mirror. “You must be Theresa.”  
  
The usual protest does not quite make it to Trubel’s throat, and is instead replaced by the tiniest squeak of confirmation. She fights off the urge to turn on her heels and flee when blondie practically hops to her feet to officially welcome her.  
  
“I’m Adalind,” blondie says, stretching out a hand in greeting. “And yes, I know, I have leeches on my face.”  
  
Trubel takes a sharp breath at the barefaced statement, her back almost melding into the door, “Why?!” she squeaks again.  
  
“Well, why not?” Adalind smiles, eyes glinting with amusement as she pokes a particularly fat leech on her cheek. “They keep my witch face under control. And trust me, you don’t want to see my witch face—”  
  
“Y-You’re a witch?!”  
  
Adalind chuckles and taps the brunette’s pale cheek with the finger she has just been poking the leech with. “You’re cute.”  
  
The flinch this creates in Trubel’s nerves will last for the entire night.


	2. Theresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalind teases her roommate…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Drabble Cycle Round 13 - Friends to Lovers](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1989002.html) over @ [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) on LJ.

Adalind isn’t really expecting much from her roommate, except that if she could choose at all, she’d like to have one who’s not as uptight as her mother.  
  
But the jaded freshman is already here, and Adalind has come to adore the stubborn scowl on that mousy face whenever she calls the girl Theresa.  
  
“Nobody calls me Theresa,” Trubel would often huff.  
  
And yet, she would still carry Adalind’s tray and, though reluctantly, agree to eat lunch together.  
  
Trubel is not a particularly fearful person, but putting slimy leeches on her face never fails to twist her blanched expressions into the funniest looks of terror.  
  
All because Adalind has called her Theresa and dared her to give the leech facial a try.  
  
There are a number of other things that the kid has and would still do for her, despite Adalind’s continuous teasing.  
  
And it does bother the foxy blond enough that she eventually confronts Trubel about it.  
  
“You’re my senior,” goes the simple reply, but the pink blotch that quickly appears on the freshman’s cheeks tells a different story.  
  
“Oh, really?” Adalind teases, inching closer on her hands and knees until she can see every minute twitch on her roommate’s flushed face. “Tell me the truth, Theresa.”  
  
The troubled freshman’s lips quiver between a wince and a pout. “Call me Trubel,” she says, bravely holding her senior’s intrusive gaze. “Then maybe I will…”  
  
Adalind doesn’t stop calling her Theresa.  
  
There's no sense in confirming an answer she already knows.


End file.
